


Peach Tree Blossom (Affectionate)

by WestershireSauce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BlackWidow!Lena, Blossoming Friendship, Bugs & Insects, Bumblebee!Kara, Literally a bee and spider, Not a transformer or superhero crossover, implied minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestershireSauce/pseuds/WestershireSauce
Summary: Kara is a typical worker gal, trying to impress her boss and her adoptive family.Lena is a perfectionist with an eye for web design.What will happen when these two career focused ladies meet? Will sparks fly or will nature take it's course?And what about Mike, Kara's unwanted hanger-on that just drones on and on and won't take the hint?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Peach Tree Blossom (Affectionate)

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tumblr post with some pictures that go with the story. Drop by my tumblr @westershiresauce if you want to check out some hastily done drawings and manips or [click the link!](https://westershiresauce.tumblr.com/post/639808391897923584/supercorp-the-long-awaited-bug-edition)  
> CW: Insects and Arachnids

Lena was trying to take in some sun on the branches of the peach tree she lived on before she returned to perfecting her web. The black widow had stayed up late working to fix the damage gusty winds had wrought upon her home a few days ago and she was exhausted. She had not eaten anything since the day before but she was too exhausted to go look over the various sacks full of food that she stored in the safest, driest part of her web. Her weary eyes closed and she began to doze.

~~~

Kara zoomed out of the hive, eager to get to work. After the gusty winds had prevented full days of nectar and pollen collection, she was ready to meet her daily quota and then some. The bumblebee whooped as she gained altitude. As much as she loved her bee family in the hive, she never felt more like herself than when she was outside flying. In the hive she was big clumsy Kara, always being scolded by her adoptive sister Alex for being too boisterous. When she was flying, in the hustle and bustle of it all, she was like any other bumblebee just doing her job. 

The bubbly insect waved to her sister, a stern looking worker bee with a reddish tint on the bands of her body, before she pulled ahead from the group. Kara looked off into the distance, scouting for any new blooms she may have missed. She saw that the peach tree that had been ready to bloom had some wonderful flowers fully open and she made a course towards it. 

The bumblebee felt the other bee before she saw him. She felt a shudder run through her when she heard, “Hey, Kara, wait up!” in the distance. A male bee flew up to Kara, flying side by side with her. The drone would frequent the area that Kara’s hive foraged in, usually chatting up the other worker bees when they were out. He had recently taken a liking to the bumblebee and she did not appreciate the added attention. Mike was nothing if not persistent and Kara found it hard to dissuade him from following her around and talking about how much he liked “big females.” Alex had warned her not to let him tag along but so far Kara had been too nice to ask him to leave her alone. 

“So, where are we going today?” Mike asked. He smiled widely at Kara and she scrambled to think up of an excuse to fly alone when another worker bee came up to them. Eve was a hard working bee that for some reason Kara did not understand, had a crush on the drone. She blessedly started to talk to Mike and Kara took the opportunity to mutter about low intake numbers before she flew away from the pair.

Kara took a detour through a small outcrop of sunflowers, worried that Mike may have chosen to follow her. She looked behind her periodically while she harvested. When she finally made it to the peach tree, she almost sighed in relief. All the blooms were yet to open but the flowers that had were beautiful. The bumblebee circled the tree anxiously before she landed on a branch. She wanted to take a break after all the worried flying she had done to avoid the relentless drone. 

Kara looked off into the distance, enjoying the view. She shook her wings, easing some of the tension out of them. The insect was looking at which blooms she would harvest first when she heard someone clear their throat. Kara was startled and the hair on her body rose, making her look like a puffball. She turned to find the culprit, searching with wide open eyes, and saw a black spider covering her mouth with her pedipalps to smother her laughter. Kara willed her hair to smooth down and she nodded at the spider. 

“Hello. I’m Kara.” the banded insect introduced herself, shuffling on the branch shyly. 

The spider finally stopped chuckling. She gave the bumblebee an appraising look before she introduced herself. “I’m Lena.”

Kara looked around, not spotting a web. “Do you live here?” she asked awkwardly. 

The spider gave her a curious look before nodding. “Yes, I live here.” She waved an arm vaguely towards the trunk of the tree. 

The bumblebee tensed when she heard the familiar buzzing of bees nearby. She turned away from the spider, scanning the sky. She faintly heard Mike and Eve talking and she stepped closer towards the arachnid who was standing next to the denser foliage of the tree. Lena tilted her head curiously at this behavior. 

“Are those bees enemies of yours?” she asked. Kara jumped at the unexpectedly loud voice. She had not noticed how close she was to Lena and her wings fluttered nervously. 

“Oh! No, they’re not my enemies. I would just rather forage on my own today,” Kara’s antennae twitched when the buzzing got louder. 

Lena took pity on the awkward bee, “Would you like some water?” she asked. 

The insect looked at her like she was her savior as she nodded. “Yes please!” she agreed eagerly. 

Lena broke into a small smile as she turned around to head towards her web. Kara moved to follow her but stopped short when she saw the bright, beautiful red spots on Lena’s abdomen. _Golly, she’s pretty_ , the insect thought as she continued to stare. The spider seemed to sense that the bumblebee was not following her because she turned back to look at her. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked, an inquisitive look on her face. Kara snapped her eyes away from the red spots and rushed towards the spider so fast that she took off from the branch for a second.

~~~

Lena’s web was beautiful. Kara had seen her share of webs as she flew around but she knew this one was exceptionally well made. Lena walked up to one of the strands of the web and plucked a big drop of dew with one of her frontal legs. Kara tried not to stare when the arachnid stretched out her long, elegant leg to hand her the water. Kara looked around nervously before extending her tongue to take the drop of water. Lena’s eyes widened briefly at the display but she did not say anything. Instead she turned around quickly to get herself some water. The spider saw some silk bundles nearby and she kicked them further away from view, hopeful that Kara had not noticed. 

“Your web is wondrous,” Kara said, as she hovered around it. She knew better than to try to touch it but with the light filtering through the tree's leaves and the dew still clinging to some of it, it sparkled like a never melting snowflake. 

The spider climbed the web, fiddling here and there with some of the strands. “I had to repair a lot of it after the strong winds,” she said in a matter of fact tone. 

“Shoot!” the bumblebee bopped one of her antennae with her frontmost right leg. “Sorry Lena but I have to go get some work done. The gusts made us have to go back to the hive early so we are behind on our quota.” 

Lena nodded in understanding, “Don’t worry. I have some work to do myself,” she patted a particularly flimsy join in the web and frowned. She definitely had some repairs to focus on. 

Kara zoomed around idly before she shyly asked, “Could I come visit you again?” 

Lena grinned when she saw the adorable insect’s legs fidget as she waited for the arachnid’s answer. “Of course,” she answered and the bumblebee puffed up in excitement before she zoomed off to harvest the pollen and nectar from the peach blossoms surrounding them. Lena worked on her web for hours while Kara buzzed around the crown of the tree.

~~~ 

Kara was taking a small rest after a hard day of work. She had flown down into the foliage of the tree to visit Lena, who had been working on her web. After some much needed water and a quick look at the additions Lena was working on, the two friends were talking and enjoying each others’ company. 

“You know, I haven’t seen Mike in a while. I wonder if he is okay?” Kara thought out loud. 

Lena wiggled her fangs pensively for a second before she raised her pedipalps, “Who knows? Maybe he left to find another hive.” 

The bumblebee shook some loose pollen from her hair and nodded, “That’s true. It’s just weird that he didn’t tell anyone. Not even any of the other drones. Mike just seems like the kind of bee that would want a farewell party or some sort of fanfare.” She chuckled at the thought of Mike demanding days worth of nectar and flying off slowly with an engorged stomach. 

Lena glanced towards the silk bundles she kept covered with leaves ever since she had met Kara before changing the subject. “I see that the blossoms are all open now. Has the gathering been going well?” 

Kara began to talk to Lena in detail about the blossoms’ quality and quantity of nectar and the arachnid sighed as she watched the insect talk about her passion with open admiration in all eight of her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, Cat is totally queen of the hive.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Check out my tumblr and twitter @westershiresauce


End file.
